Sister, Sister Chapter 11
by ccrulz
Summary: Plan in place, time to execute it-or will THEY be the ones executed?


Chapter 11

"Tori! " Maggies eyes seemed to fill with fire. "We've got to go!" Will stopped her, "YOU are not going! We discussed this. I can't risk all of you, it's too much." Maggie shook his arm off. "William Charles Jameson, I'M GOING! When have you ever been able to stop me? That is my child, my life in there, I'm not staying out here, not knowing..." Vicki stepped in between them, "Will, I will take care of her. I promise. I will not let anything happen to her. Look at me Will, I PROMISE. And besides, she's got lots of questions to answer when we are done here." Maggie looked at Vicki and smiled, thanking her with her eyes, "You know guys, us bitches stick together, can't really fight it," said Maggie, shrugging her shoulders and putting her hands on her hips. As strange as it was, there was a cop with a gun, two vampires and six shapeshifters and yet NONE of those men wanted to try and argue with two women. Go figure. They all looked at one another and Will looked at Vicki with pleading eyes, "I believe you but promise me one thing..if it gets bad, you get my daughter and my wife out of there, please don't worry about me." Vicki made a salute with her right hand and said "Scout's honor!" Will took Maggie in his arms, they embraced, kissed and said "I love you" at which point Mike finally said, "Let's go or get a room!" Will gave him a look and he said okay, okay and started up to the warehouse.

The shapeshifters went first to encircle the house. Will and Mike went ahead, with Henry staying close to Vicki and Maggie. Henry kept looking over at them. "What?!" Vicki and Maggie both said. Henry shook his head, making his luscious hair bounce just so slightly, "Nothing, two of you. Who would have thought that was remotely possible?" Vicki came up beside him, put her arm through is and said, "Scarey?" "A little, but intriguing too. Vicki, " he became serious, "no matter what happens in there, do what Will says, okay?" She stopped, "I said I would, but I will also not let anything happen to you guys either." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out something that looked like a gun but yet, he could tell it wasn't. "What is THAT?" he asked. Vicki smiled a smirky half-smile and said, "Modified flame thrower. Guarenteed to roast any vampire's ass from 20 feet away." Maggie was thoroughly impressed and nodded her approval, "I don't EVEN want to know where you got that! And, by the way, WHY do you have that?" She was about to answer him when they heard the screams again. They finished running the few yards to the house and when they arrived at the windows to look in, they were relieved and amused.

They were not screams of pain or fear, but of anger. It appeared that the adult vampires were getting a run for their money! Little Tori had vamped out, as much as she could for being young and was jumping from the ceiling to floor to the wall then back again. They couldn't catch her! She was screaming at the top of her lungs just to add to their irritation. Maggie and Vicki looked at each other in silent acknowledgment that she was definitely like her mother. Will and Henry spoke with their mind to the others because the vampires in the house were so engaged with Tori that they would be unaware of what was going on outside. _Mike, you go to the door, Vicki,change of plans, you stay with Maggie._ They all nodded and then, taking Vicki off guard, Henry leaned over and kissed her. He whispered something in her ear and went around the back of the house with Will. Vicki stared after him, her eyes showing deep emotion. Maggie took her hand and knew immediately what she was feeling. Maggie smiled and realized that she had not told Vicki something of importance. It would have to wait, because something had gone wrong. They looked in the window just in time to see Mike being yanked inside by one of the vampires and thrown into the wall. He lay still on the floor. Vicki wanted to rush in but knew she couldn't, she'd made a promise. She could create a distraction though; she broke the window, then took Maggie and ran around the back, right into the vampire Raisa. "Hello, there, would you like to come in for a BITE?!" she hissed baring her fangs at them. Where were Will and Henry, where were the shapeshifters? Damn! thought Vicki, I'm gonna kill those men myself!


End file.
